


Baby Girl

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: Life is such a Mess [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mike mentions his brother but he wont be around for a while, proposal 2.0, taking her home from the hospital, their first real day as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Part 1 of Mike and Jessica's life together. It's one day after Jess gave birth to Mila! Time to take their little girl home from the hospital.
Relationships: Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley
Series: Life is such a Mess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805824
Kudos: 3





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> It is recommended that you read part 12 of "A Very Chrashley Life" prior to reading this (for context).

The first 24 hours of Mila’s life were such a learning curve. Learning how to nurse, how to give her a bath that wasn’t too hot. Jessica kept feeling like she was gonna hurt her somehow and they weren’t gonna let them take her home. But they did.

Jessica got out the little outfit she was wearing to go home. A onesie that said in gold glitter script, “hello world” along with a pink ruffle bloomer bottom with a pink headband to match. Mila softly cried while Jessica got her dressed. Mike was loading up their stuff.

“Shhh,” She shushed, “It’s ok. I know it’s cold.”

He just stood there and watched Jessica dress her before picking her up and continuing to shush her as Mila cried. 

When Jess saw him looking she looked confused and her eyes went back and forth between him and the stuff he was packing up.

“I’m- Just seeing you with her made me realize how crazy in love with you I am.”

“But I’m disgusting. I haven't showered and I have spit-up and my boobs are leaking and-”

“You just had a baby, Jess.  _ Our _ baby.”

“I’m still not registering why that made you stop packing up so we could leave.”

Mike smiled, “You are so good with her. You, my wife, the woman I love taking care of Mila, the small new addition to our family is...fuck I don’t know. It gave me that feeling of when I knew I loved you for the first time all over again.”

“Really?”

“And you can add shit on your hands to that list,” he laughed.

Jess groaned as Mila cried louder, her outfit covered in poop that went up her back. Mike went out and brought in the car seat they had put in their SUV. When they bought it, they had in mind what their idea of a baby sitting in it would look like. Newborns, as they learned now, are much  _ much _ smaller than that. 

Jessica had changed her outfit into one of the little onesies they had put in the diaper bag in case this happened. She put Mila into the seat and buckled her in tight, placing a soft blanket on the now sleeping infant.

A nurse came in smiling, pushing a wheelchair, “Are you ready?”

Jessica nodded and took a seat on the wheelchair, slowly. Mike sat the diaper bag on her lap and picked up the car seat and their other bag. They made their way out to the car. Jessica climbed into the car and Mike sat Mila in the backseat beside her before climbing in the driver's seat.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Mike commented, “It feels so weird to leave with her. Like it’s illegal for us to be parents.”

“I don’t think that it’s illegal to take a baby unless it’s not yours.”

“Well she’s ours, there’s no doubting it. She’s got my dark hair and your blue eyes. All-what 6 pounds of her screams she belongs to us.”

Jessica sighed, happily, “I can’t believe she’s here. Our little Mila. Your mom is at the house right?”

“Yeah. She said she’d crash on the couch as long as she’s needed.”

As they pulled up to their apartment complex and took the elevator back up to their place. Mike opened up the door and his mom, Laura, was there to greet them. 

“Aww, there’s my baby and his baby.”

“Hey Mrs. Munroe,” Jessica said going to take a seat on the couch and motioning for Mike to do the same.

“Jessica, you know you can call me mom. You’re my daughter-in-law and the mother of my first grandbaby, it’s only fitting.”

Mila began to fuss and so Mike went to go pick her up, but his mother asked if she could. He motioned for her to grab her.

“Such a sweet little thing. I remember when you were this little, Mikey. You were much smaller than Scott. He was a big boy from the beginning.”

“I can’t believe Mila is your first grandkid…”

“Scott probably has some illegitimate ones everywhere.”

“Michael!” His mom snapped.

He snapped back, “Mom, he is 27 years old. There were plenty of girls that I know of that had scares. It wouldn’t shock me a bit.”

Laura sighed as Mila began to cry, “Well she’s the first that I know of, and I love her already.”

As Mila continued to cry, Jessica checked the time on her phone, “Mrs- I mean- mom. I think she’s hungry.”

“Oh boy, she must be. I’ll let you take care of that.”

Laura handed Mila over to her and Jessica fed her.

“Are you guys hungry? I was gonna go get something and I can bring you something back.”

“Yes, please. I would die for a hamburger,” Jess said as she nursed. Mike nodded in agreement.

“Ok, I’ll be back.”

After she left, Mila finished eating and in a moment of exhaustion, the three of them cuddled together on the couch and fell asleep.

The next few weeks of them figuring out how to be parents was rough. Without Laura there, it would’ve been a lot worse. There was one night where it was just the three of them. Mila was lying on Jessica’s chest, milk drunk and fast asleep. 

“Can you get me some water, Mike?”

Mike nodded and got up and got her the water, setting it on the counter while he walked into their room, “Michael. If your idea of getting me water involved me still getting up to get it, we’re gonna have a problem.”

He came back out and picked up the glass and handed it to her, “Sorry, I had to do something before I brought it.”

Jessica closed her eyes, taking a drink. When she opened them back up, Mike was kneeling in front of her, the ring he had used when they got married.

“We’re already marr-”

“Jess, I didn’t get a chance to do this cause of this little one,” he poked Mila’s little butt lightly, “I don’t have a long spiel or anything, but I know you wanted a ‘real’ wedding. You deserve a real wedding. So Jessica Munroe, will you marry me again?”

Jessica had to hold back from laughing, “Yes. I will marry you again.”

“Good. Otherwise we were gonna have a problem,” he winked, using her words from easier.

She shook her head, “We have a new jury member to consult.”

Mike picked up Mila’s arm and waved it, “Yes mommy, you should marry daddy.”

The two of them laughed and he leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled away, Mike scoffed, “Be careful with kissing me like that. I already gave you one.”

“Oh hush. We can’t for another 3 weeks anyway.”

“Jessica Munroe,” he smirked, “I can’t wait to marry you again, even if that means you give me blue balls.”

The next day, Jessica called the company Emily was working for and hired Em to plan their wedding. They hadn’t spoken since Mila had been born, so hopefully it wouldn’t be awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the beginning to this series! Stay tuned for more of this story :)


End file.
